This is You, This is Me
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: CREEPYPASTA CONTENT AHEAD! Carrie Bonds, a 21-year-old fresh-out-of-college-student, tells her story about one frightening night two and a half months ago. RATED MA FOR MATURE CONTENT. TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR CUP OF TEA. (I didn't know what category to put this under, forgive me :( Anyways, enjoy!)


**A/N: Okay. Now I don't normally do this type of thing because I don't care for horror very much, but it just popped into my head one day and wouldn't leave until I wrote it. I own every character portrayed in this story (Even the police people...'cause they're characters too!), and this is supposed to be a Creepypasta. This is my first time writing something like this, so please leave a critique in the review section along with how you rate it from 1 to 10.**

**PEOPLE WHO DISLIKE HORROR AND BLOOD, TURN BACK NOW.**

* * *

This is You, and This is Me

Um, hello there. Before I start my story, I want to ask you a question. Look at me. No, really look at me. Do you think I'm crazy? Because everyone I tell tells me I'm crazy.

I can't be crazy, can I? Can I be crazy? I've been going to psychological therapy twice every Monday and Friday for two months now. How the hell can I be crazy?!

Well, anyways, my name is Carrie Bonds. See, I can't be crazy if I remember my name, right? I'm 22 years old, and my favorite color is pink. I like pink. Pink is pretty. So is blue, and green, and-

What? Oh, I'm rambling? I'm sorry, I'll continue. You see, my psychiatrist made me bring a testimony that I made when I was questioned by the police two and a half months ago, and she instructed me to read it to you. You don't mind, do you? No? Okay, then. Let's start.

_About two and a half months ago, I was just graduating my last year of a really fancy college. I was excited because I was going to graduate in less than two weeks, so one Friday night, I went out with my family to celebrate. I had my mom, my dad, and my two sisters. One sister, Bailey, was in her Junior year of high school, and another, Sam, was in sixth grade._

_I used to not like my sister, because I thought everyone gave her all the attention, all the love, and I envied everything about her. But we're good now, and we're closer than my mom and me, I think._

_That night, we went out to a resturaunt. It wasn't fancy; just an average resturaunt like McDonald's or Burger King._

_Everything was fine until halfway through the meal. I had ordered a burger, fries and milkshake ('How much more American can you get?' My mother had joked.), my two sisters had ordered salads, and my parents ordered one big burger to share._

_Throughout the meal, the air was bubbly as conversation ran through and through, although my youngest sister wasn't as talkative as she usually was._

_She kept to herself, glancing down at her lap every once in a while and scribbling something, taking two bites of her salad, sipped her lemonade, and repeated the process._

_I kept glancing at her worriedly; what could be wrong with her?_

Ah, son of a bitch. Sorry, I just scratched myself. Anyways, moving on.

_Finally, the meal was done and we were piled in the car to go home, and finally, my sister, in the awkward silence of the car, decided to speak._

_"That's me, and that's you."_

_I craned my neck to look down at what was in her lap...I still feel my skin growing cold and nervous beads of sweat migrating down my face._

_In her lap was a drawing. Not just any run-of-the-mill kiddie drawing, but a really creepy one. It protrayed a little girl that looked awfully like my little sister, with blackened-out eyes with drops of black blood running down her face. Her mouth was agape in a sort of scream, and her hand was outstretched towards me, beckening me to join her, almost. She wore a faded-looking ripped, bloodstained violet nightgown (Which was, at the time, my little sister's favorite color), and her right arm was torn off, blood dripping where her arm should be._

_What stood out most was her legs. she was barefoot, yet the back of her calves looked like they were forcibly ripped open with large scissors, blood collecting in a muddy mahogany blood puddle underfoot._

_I gulped. "What is this?"_

_She smiled at me creepily, her eyes taking on a sort of crazed glint. "That's me, and that's you."_

_And then she turned the page._

_I am, to this day, absolutely positive my skin turned sheet white._

_The girl on the next page looked exactly like me, short, cropped brown hair and darker brown eyes, yet both of my eyes seemed to be gouged out and were sitting next to my toppled body, staring right back at me with an eeriness that I could feel. I was wearing my usual pajamas, pink with blue hearts, yet they were bloody near my chest area and stomach, as if somebody had just stabbed me in the heart and gutted me. My feet were bare, and - yes, there it was again - the forcibly-looking ripped calves. My mouth was open in a frozen scream, my hands severed completely, leaving only my wrists. My bloody, dripping wrists._

_I looked like something out of a horror movie._

_I was almost tempted to show it to Mom, but something in my sister's glinting eyes made me choose otherwise. I am forever regretful of that decision, as it would save me a ton of trouble in the long run._

_That night, as I tucked myself into bed, my dad came into my old room, kissing my forehead good night. He made sure I was nice and warm in my silky, pink cotton covers, turned off the light, and was about to leave when I called out to him, "Hey, dad?"_

_He turned to face me, his eyes kind. "Yes, Carrie?"_

_"Um..." I swallowed a lump in my throat that had only recently made itself known. "Has Sam been acting...weird, lately?"_

_"Weird how, honey?" Dad came to sit on the side of my bed._

_"Like, homicidal weird." I replied._

_Dad stared off into space for a moment before, with a frown on his face, responding in a confused and slightly puzzled voice, "No, Carrie. I don't think she's been acting out-of-character at all lately. Why?"_

_"Oh, no reason. Just wondering." I faked a smile. "Good night, dad."_

_"Good night, Carrie. Holler if you need anything during the night." He wrapped his arms around me in a gentle hug, his familiar scent of pine needles mixed with the musty smell of smoke enveloping my senses, calming me down._

_He let go and smiled once more, stood up, and walked out of my room, gently closing the door._

_As I pondered on my sister's strange behavior that night, I was kept awake by the overpowering fear of her drawing coming true - that my eyes would be gouged out and my calves torn open._

_Eventually, my eyelids got too tired to stay open, and they shut, trapping me in a peaceful sleep._

_I was abruptly awakened a couple of hours later by a bang somewhere in the house. Fear surged through me as I grabbed my phone, opened the light app, and left the safety of my room for the dark recesses of my creaky house._

_I stopped a few feet short of my door, listening for any more sounds before continuing down the corridor._

_As I neared my littlest sister's room, I peeked in curiously, only to find the bed empty and barren._

_"Must be getting a drink of water," I thought, and dismissed the creeping sense of paranoia off with a shrug._

_Next was my younger sister's room, and as I peeked in, I noticed she too was missing._

_"Geez, must be in the bathroom." I was starting to have a really bad feeling about their absences, as I didn't see any light shining from under the bathroom door._

_As I neared my parents' room, I noticed a strange, metallic smell in the air. Gripping my phone, I shakily grasped the doorknob, and, with freezing fingers, swung the door open._

_That's when my stomach dropped._

_Inside my parents' room were my mom and dad lying on their bed, eyes gouged out, mouths open in a silent scream, right arms ripped off, their chests bleeding and their opened stomachs spewing blood and various fluids, and the backs of their calves were forcibly ripped open, exposing an abyss of torn muscles and squirting blood vessels, creating a rather large blood puddle on their clean, white sheets._

_I felt horribly sick, like I wanted to empty the contents of my stomach, but I held it in, or at least until I walked into my parents' private bathroom._

_Nothing in the world could've prepared me for the shock I recieved. Nothing._

_Inside, my younger sister was sitting with her back propped up against the back of the toilet, very much in the same condition my parents were in, although her face was blue, strangling marks on her neck and a nasty gash on the crown of her head, like someone had taken a knife and-_

_Suddenly rushed with the urge to vomit, I crashed to my knees, propped myself up with my arms on either side of my head, and puked._

_I retched and retched until I couldn't anymore; and I was left on the floor to sob, tears streaming down my cheeks onto the floor, my arms weakly holding my stomach._

_"That's me and that's you."_

_I hopped to my feet in fright, staring at the doorway._

_There in the doorway was my youngest sister, but not at all the way I remembered her._

_Her nightgown was torn and bloody, her limbs splattered with blood and various claw marks, like someone had put up a pretty good fight and, unfortunately, lost._

_"Well? Do you like my pretty drawings?" She giggled maliciously._

_I was so scared I couldn't breathe as I replied, "Why did you kill them?"_

_"Because the voices in my head told me to!" She shouted at me, making me flinch. "They told me that if I killed them I would be a hero! Everybody likes heroes, don't they?"_

_I was shocked, like somebody had just dumped ice cold water down my back and poured scalding hot water down my head._

_"Voices?" I inquired. "What voices?"_

_"I have these voices I hear in my head," She smiled that same creepy smile at me. "They tell me what to do all the time. I'm an obedient girl, aren't I?"_

_"Yes, you're a very, very good girl." I gulped, backing right into my sister's lifeless body. "You're such a good girl, in fact, that you know what we'll do?"_

_"What? What will we do?" Her eyes shined with curiousity._

_"Tonight, I'll take you out for ice cream, you're such a good girl!" I hoped my voice would sell it, because I was scared out of my wits._

_"Yaaaay!" She cried, jumping up and down. "Ice cream~ Ice cream~ Yay!"_

_While she was distracted, I managed to sneak out of my parents' room, down the stairs (Without them creaking once), and into the main hallway._

_I pulled out my phone and began to dial 911, but just as I was about to hit 1, my sister appeared in the hallway, a crazed smile on her face._

_"Where are you going, sister?" She asked, voice full of sugar. "I thought you were going to take me out for ice cream tonight."_

_"I-I am!" I stumbled over my words in my fear. "I'm just c-calling the ice cream p-parlor so I can see whether or not they're still open."_

_"Oh...Okay!" She beamed._

_I breathed a sigh of relief and hit the 1 key on my phone, then held it up to my ear._

_"Can you excuse me for just a moment?" I asked her. "This should be a private conversation."_

_"Okay," She pouted. "Just don't run off!"_

_"Why would I do that?" Beads of sweat ran down my face._

_She shrugged and skipped away, leaving me to go outside and shut the door behind me._

_"911, what's your emergency?" I never thought I'd be so happy to hear a 911 operator._

_"Hello? Yes, I'm Carrie Bonds, I live on 1254 Woodson Drive, and I really need your help. You see, my youngest sister has gone crazy and she's murdered my whole family except myself, and-"_

_"I see. Don't worry, ma'am. Ambulances are already on their way. Can you sit tight for a few minutes?"_

_"Well, I don't know!" I snapped. "I don't know how much time I've got left! Hurry them up, please!"_

_"Okay. Please stay on the line, anyways." The operator sounded slightly annoyed._

_"Thank you, ma'am." I breathed. I could already hear sirens in the distance._

_My phone was suddenly yanked out of my hand and it hit the concrete with a violet crash, thoroughly ending the call as I was met with a glaring eleven-year-old._

_"You lied to me, sister dear." She hissed, raising her knife at me. "Now it's your turn...!"_

_She rose her knife above her head and was about to slice through my stomach when, out of the blue, an ambulance followed by several police cars charged into my driveway, people hastily climbing out and rushing to my house._

_My sister glared one last time at me, raced into the house, and disappeared._

_One ambulance driver rushed up to me. "Are you Carrie Bonds?" She asked._

_"Yes." My mind was dizzy after what I'd witnessed, and my throat was dry as a desert._

_"Don't worry; we'll catch the perpetrator soon." Another smugly announced, dashing through my front door quickly._

_All the pent-up tears from witnessing my parents' and sister's ends finally rushed out in a flurry as I flung myself against the ambulance driver and wept._

_Several people came out dragging my family's dead bodies out of my house, when one man came up to me, a strange look on his face._

_"Carrie Bonds, there's no sight of the demonic little girl you described to the operator, only an eleven-year old girl who died due to stab wounds to her stomach and heart, as well as her calves ripped open, her right arm ripped off, and her eyes gouged."_

_"Just like her picture!" I thought in shock._

_"Are you sure it was a little girl who killed your family?" He continued._

_"Yes, officer, I'm one hundred percent sure." I stared at him in disbelief. "I saw the murders with my own eyes! Heck, my own sister turned a blade against me and almost killed me!"_

_He just shook his head and walked off, two people carrying the now-lifeless body of my youngest sister, Sam, out of the house not long after._

After that night, I went on a murder trial 'cause people suspected that I did it, even though I tried to tell them that I didn't. Stupid meanies. I guess that's what they get for trying to accuse sweet, innocent ol' me~

People told me that I killed my mommy and daddy and sisters, but I didn't! I swear I didn't! You believe me, don't you? I hope you do. Because that's what I believe, and you should believe me 'cause it's only right.

Right...?


End file.
